


Unexpected Reveal

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien tries to help, Alix Kubdel Knows, Alya Césaire Knows, Canon Miraculous Ladybug Characters, Classmates Confront Adrien and Marinette, Classmates Know All, Classmates Present, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Marinette's Anxious, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Not Mentioned but Present, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unexpected Reveal, face palming, fluff month, they all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette never imagined the class would choose her as their representative to meet Paris's superheroes, speaking to them on the class's behalf. She has one small problem: she's Ladybug. How is she supposed to let down her class or the city by showing up as herself or as her superhero self? The big celebration is looming ever closer and she's growing more anxious about the whole thing.When Adrien stops by to calm her down, she believes she has the best possible solution: asking him to take her place. She doesn't know or understand why he's hesitating and then saying no to her. She knows he likes Ladybug.She finally gets her answer when their classmates corner them and confront them with a truth that Marinette never thought they would know about her and about her partner. Boy, is she in for quite the surprise!





	Unexpected Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of Fluff Month. Prompt: Unexpected Reveal.  
> Pairing is Adrinette with the involvement of their classmates by a follower on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute little story.

 

The huge festival and celebration of Ladybug's and Chat Noir's triumph over Hawk Moth would be taking place in a few hours. Every resident of Paris would be in attendance. All her classmates, her parents, customers of the bakery, and everyone she had a passing glance over the past few years as both civilian and superhero would be waiting for her appearance.

Hers and Chat's.

It wouldn't be a problem. Not usually anyway except her friends and classmates expected her to speak with Ladybug. They'd elected her to do the honors of speaking with the superheroine, not realizing she was the superheroine. 

Nothing she said or tried to say could convince them to vote for someone else, anyone else for this honor. 

She almost felt sick at the thought. How was she going to get out of this? 

She was screwed. Utterly screwed.

"Hey, Mari, you okay? You're a little pale," a soft voice asked behind her.

She whirled, recognizing him anywhere. 

"Adrien," she breathed, her eyes widening as she took him in. Oh, he looked amazing as always. "I didn't expect to see you today. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir after their great victory?" He forced a smile across his features as he added, "Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't have to pretend with me, you know?" She reached out to touch him though she froze, unsure if she should.

He did smile then as he closed the distance and tapped her chin to raise her gaze to meet his. "Thanks, Mari. I mean it. You're a wonderful friend. I'll be fine in time, but I know you're here if I need you. I might even take you up on the offer sometime."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, something soft and almost too fast before moving away again.

Her hand touched her cheek as she continued to stare.

"Hey, don't you need to get ready? You're our representative after all in speaking to the superhero duo." 

She tried to swallow but ended up choking as she fought back another wave of panic. 

"Mari?"

"I can't do it, Adrien. I really can't." Her hands came together in front of her, wringing the fingers together as she fought to regain her composure in front of her crush. "I can't say why I can't, but I can't. Will you help me? You can do it. You're much better with celebrities, right?"

"Mari, breathe. You'll be fine. I promise you'll be fine. Besides, I can't exactly do it either. I wish I could, but I can't." His hand crept up to his neck as his eyes avoided hers with more determination than should've been necessary.

She paused in further pleas as she took in what he said, not comprehending his reasoning. He'd made no secret in the past about wanting to meet Ladybug. Why would he not want the opportunity now? Because of Chat? 

She shook her head at that, knowing Chat wouldn't stop someone like Adrien from speaking with Ladybug, with her. Would he? She never did know what happened between Adrien and Chat whenever she wasn't around. Sure, she knew Chat had helped hide Adrien away in a few attacks, but neither had ever said anything about Chat threatening Adrien or vice versa. Did they not like each other?

Well, that made no sense. She didn't know many people who hated either of them.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," she said at last. "Why can't you do this for me?"

"I can't tell you. Please, Mari, trust me." He held out a hand to her, pulling it back when she didn't take it. 

Instead, she chose to glare at him, trying to discern his motivation in keeping her forced into a position that clearly would cause her problems. She hadn't seen such a stubborn streak in Adrien before, not like this anyway. Heck, she'd seen him cave into Chloe more times than she cared to count because he couldn't handle the idea of losing her friendship.

So, why was he pushing her back so hard? Why wouldn't he bend over backward for her?

Did he hate her? Surely not. 

A large groan from the other end of the small side street where they'd been talking shocked them, causing both to jump a little.

Marinette turned to stare at her best friend, Alya, as the other woman shook her head, her fingers pressed to her forehead as if she wanted to say something yet was trying hard to hold herself back.

A glance to Alya's left showed Nino wearing a similar expression.

In fact, as Marinette continued to look in that direction, more of their classmates showed up, each wearing a similar expression to their best friends.

"What? What are you making that face for?" Marinette shouted at them, feeling unnerved by the blatant looks they got.

"Seriously, girl. I love you, but this is beyond ridiculous." Alya continued to shake her head at them. "Do you really think we don't know? All of us have figured it out long ago. Why do you think we voted for you to be our representative?"

Frowning, Marinette tried to work out the meaning behind Alya's words. She shook her head, denying the possibility of what those words meant, not ready to handle the truth she suspected in them.

"We knew you couldn't do it, girl. We've been waiting for you to tell us. We have our real representative waiting for you to figure it out."

"Yeah, Nette, I can't believe you're this stubborn," Nino added, then shook his head as he amended, "Well, actually, I can. You're probably more stubborn than Adrien there."

"Hey, why you bringing me into this, man?" Adrien shouted, needing to defend himself and irritating Marinette a bit in the process.

Alix, who'd been quiet standing to the side, had apparently grown bored with this innuendo game. She took a step forward and called out, "Oh, Chaton! Milady!"

Marinette felt the blood leaving her face. She knew she most likely appeared ghost-like, but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

They'd guessed her deepest secret. They knew who she was.

"How?" She eventually managed.

Alix shrugged. "It wasn't hard to work out once we put our heads together. You two are the only ones we know who haven't been akumatized."

"Us two?" She turned to face Adrien, seeing the paleness she felt mirrored in his face as he stared right back. She couldn't imagine it. Could he have been standing next to her this whole time? Could she really not have seen it? Needing some form of confirmation, she whispered, "Chat?"

He nodded. 

No one spoke as they waited to see what the two superheroes would do next. Most watched with baited breath, hoping they'd see all their different ships sailing within the next few minutes. 

Marinette wouldn't be able to recall later exactly how she ended up in Adrien's arms or how they ended up kissing one another in front of their friends and classmates. 

It wouldn't matter.

She had the person she wanted by her side, her crush and partner one and the same. Her world had become brighter as she held onto him later that night. She had no intentions of letting him go, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
